Centralization of the Genomics-Bioinformatics Core will provide the SPORE projects with access to state-of-the-art instrumentation, quality controlled reagents and proven experimental methods, a high level of technical expertise capable of implementing emerging technology, and intellectual strength from leaders in the field of genomics and bioinformatics. The Genomics-Bioinformatics Core will be composed of two components. The Genomics component will provide array-based Comparative Genomic Hybridization (aCGH) technology to SPORE projects. The core will maintain equipment and stringent QC reagents for these experiments. The core will also provide dedicated highly trained technical support for carrying out these studies, including preparation of DNA samples, labeling and hybridization, scanning and first-pass data analysis. The Bioinformatics component will provide informatic support in the analysis of aCGH data generated from this Core, as well as in the analysis of expression profiling data generated in other projects. The centralization of data in the Bioinformatic Core will greatly enhance data sharing, particularly with respect to facilitating the integrated analyses of expression and chromosomal profiles. This dedicated Core within the existing DFCI Genomics facility will ensure that emerging new technologies and concepts will be evaluated and implemented in this SPORE. Following are the Specific Aims for this core. Specific Aim 1: To perform aCGH profiling on all clinical samples from MGUS and MM; Specific Aim 2: To provide bioinformatic support for analysis of aCGH profiles, as well as STS primer designs, candidate gene expression screen in silico, and methods and algorithms as necessary. Specific Aim 3: To provide Bioinformatic support for comparative analysis to identify sets of genes with altered expression under defined experimental conditions; and to delineate the biologic functions and mechanisms of transcriptional regulation using functional group analysis of gene clusters.